


I honestly love you

by vannabug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannabug/pseuds/vannabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian age, Nepeta  and Equius  have been away from each other for three years and finally get visit  one other.  Nothing more than a fairytale  and a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I honestly love you

A young woman, about 19 years of age, stood on a train station platform. Busy people passed talking among themselves; a few men stopped, tipping their hats to her asking if she was in need of help or if she was lost. She politely responded with a no, offering a sweet smile for their kindness and they would be on their way. She turned around checking her reflection in a window which caused her to straighten her dress and coat and readjust her hat and gloves as well. The deep olive green Victorian gown flattered her in the most attractive way, yet her charm and modesty was far more delightful then any outfit she could ever wear. She looked back at the clock in the middle of the busy station placed in a perfect place so anyone could see. A quarter till three. Where could he be? She thought to herself letting out a heavy sigh. Her guide was late, a dear friend, and he was going to take her to his home while she was visiting for the summer.

London was beautiful this time of year, the air was warm during the day and only slightly chilled at night. When the wind blew, the grass was like a calm sea perfect for sailing. The flowers were in full bloom showing off their vibrant colors to all who passed. Animal mother played with their children. She had many favorite things in this town, but her favorite part about visiting was seeing her dearest friend. Three long years of writing letters back and forth, was no longer holding back the desire to see each other. After they both begged their parents to arrange a long visit, they finally agreed to it. That was almost two months ago and she had been ecstatic ever since. The last time they saw each other she was only sixteen and he was seventeen; so much had changed for both of them.

She began to remember how they meet, many years ago in their childhood. She was much younger, almost seven, when she pricked her index finger on a rose thorn. She started to cry when he appeared. He took her hand into hers looking at the wound; A small drop of blood formed on her finger. He tore a piece of his sleeve and wrapped the finger. At the time she was and bit shocked a strange and unknown boy had helped her. Her tears stopped when he placed a gentle kiss on her injured finger. He bowed to her introducing himself.  
“Hello madam, I’m Equius Zahhak at your service.” He looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. “If I may ask, what is your name?” She gave him a quick curtsy unsure what to do.  
“Nepeta Leijon.” He stood up straight, facing her. Compared to him she was minuscule.  
“Miss Leijon, would you do me the honor of being my friend?” An exuberant smile grew on her face.  
“I’d be furry happy to be your furriend Equius.” At first he was taken back at how informal she was, but as they spent more time he would come to love it and cherish it. When she was ten years old, her family had to move to France; but her father would still come back to visit and do business and he would let her stay with Equius and his father. As they grew older she had to stay home and see her dearest friend less and less, but the letters never stopped.

He broke back into reality after he found himself lost in memory. He was already late to meet her, and now he was causing others to be late as well. What type of man leaves a lady waiting? His tall form was able to see over the head of the passing people of London. He saw her standing alone at a bench. He could not believe how much time had passed and how much it had changed her from a child to a young woman. That little girl he used to play with in the forest was now her own fairest rose. The way she walked was different as well. No longer fast and choppy, but it was slow and graceful like a dance. He approached her still unsure if she was in fact his adored friend.  
“Nepeta, is that you?” She turned towards the familiar voice which spoke her name. He noticed her eyes bright olive green eyes immediately, becoming mesmerized in their sparkly. It was always there, yet this time it was different in a way he could not quite put his finger on.  
“Equius?” she gave a friendly smile to him. He too had changed. His hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail, the same black glasses he wore, and a dark blue suit. He again towered over her.  
“I see that time has only graced you.” He smiled back, but not as wide. “I apologize for my lateness and forcing you to wait for me.” He noticed her bags sitting on the bench besides her. He picked them up as if they were weightless.  
“No harm was done; it was only a few moments.”  
“It’s wonderful to see you again,Nepeta.” He offered his arm to her, having some issues with a few small bags.  
“Here let me help.” He at first was a bit reluctant to hand them over to her but soon gave in. She held a couple of the smaller bags in her hands as they began walking.  
He led the way out of the station to a black horse-drawn carriage. As Equius loaded her bags, she walked over to the black stallion petting him. He neighed happily and bowed his head as if he was asking for more attention. She chuckled at the hooved beast behavior and cheerfully gave him a few more pats.  
“Nepeta let us be on our way.” He held open the door for her and offered his hand to help her in. She smiled and nodded walking over away from the horse, placing her hand in his. “Watch your step my dear.” He boosted her up allowing her to arrange herself comfortably then followed. He sat across from her, watching her remove her hat and her gloves; and again she was more graceful in doing so. He could only think of an artist trying to paint the perfect picture. Her caramel brown hair only brightened her eyes more, and swept along her face lovingly. The carriage started with a jolt but smoothed out just after. She released a relaxed breath and looked at him with a smile.  
“Hello.”  
“Evening Nepeta.” He pushed up his glasses back up the bridge of his nose covering his eyes from her. “I hope your train ride was alright.”  
“It was wonderful, but I found myself much too excited to see you.” She laughed at her foolish past behavior.  
“I, too, have been very anxious to see you.” He cleared his throat nervously. Why was he so nervous around her? He never was before this day. Any time he looked at her his heart raced, leaving him utterly lost for words. He was staring off into space unknowingly trying to wrap his head around what was happening to him.  
“Equius dear, are you not feeling well?” He was pulled back into reality by the sound of her angelic voice.  
“Hmm? Oh, yes I am feeling quite alright. No need for worry.” He gave her a modest smile, recollecting his self. “I did rather miss you. After your last visit, it was awfully dull around here.” She laughed lightly and he knew without meaning to in any way she was going to flatter herself.  
“I don’t believe I was that entertaining.” His heart melted in to a pool of mush with her words, but why? She would have spoken like this before and it would not cause such an effect; yet he never felt so strange in her presence. /> “You bring life to my home. It was much more fun than I would normally have.” He found himself sitting straighter than usual as if he was in front one of his father’s friends trying to make a good impression.

He had always had been a man of the rules of society. Never slouch, only speak when spoken to, bow to lady first and offer your hand to help. Many daunting things as such. While he a by the book type of guy, she was more free willed. She would follow them in public but around close friends and family she really was the most unrefined women god had placed on the earth. “A head of her time” her father would brag and she was brilliant for her age and gender at the time. She could read and write far better than any man in the court, excluding her father and Equius himself. He had sparked her desire to how to do the things do then men could do and he helped all that he could. She even went hunting with her father occasionally.  
“It’s beclaws you are so stern.” He rolled his eyes, but knew she was right. She snickered to herself as he did so.  
“Perhaps, but I must ask you something.”  
“Alright, ask then.”  
“There is a large social ball coming up, which I am glad you will be here for. I would not wish to go alone.” She smiled again in his direction. She had always went with him to ball and major events if she was in town, but this was the first time he actually tried to ask her for her company.  
“And you are asking if I would like to accompany you to this event. Am I correct?”  
“Indeed you are.”  
“I would love to.” He had finally asked if she wanted to do something with him and she was elated.  
“Wonderful, and while what you usually wear is lovely, this is an extremely high-class gathering. I insist on bringing you to the finest dress tailor for a gown. Call it a gift if you must.”  
“I cannot allow you to buy me such a gift.” He took her hands into his, and although she could not tell, he was looking into her eyes.  
“You can and will. I told you I insist on this subject.” She sighed knowing that she would not win this disagreement.  
“Furry well. Thank you.” He smiled and let go of her hands.  
“It is an honor my dearest friend.”  
They soon arrived at his estate. A red brick building, with white trimmed windows and a fountain to help the coach back around to the gate. The stone path made the carriage shake a bit before coming to a halt. As the servants unloaded her luggage, he offered his hand, once again, to help her out of the coach. She placed her hand in his letting him guide her out.  
“You are too kind.” She smiled at him when she was fully out.  
“It’s only polite.” He picked up a couple of her bags , carrying them to his home. “I had your room cleaned out for your visit. Everything should be prepared for you.”  
“Thank you again.”  
“Of course. Thank you for visiting.”  
“Any time.” She laughed a bit following him up the stairs.

He opened the door, letting her enter first before walking up the stairs to her room. She looked around the main hall, which had changed quite a bit. In the three years away, the interior of the house hand changed to a refined taste of decor. Large paintings hung from the wall along with vases and plants. Off to the right, a family room with a grand fireplace where they would sit in the winter. To the left, the living room and dining room where the adults would socialize and created deals with each other. The toy blocks and horses the once played with were nowhere to be seen.  
“Nepeta, please, I would like to get you settled in tonight.” He had already reached the top of the staircase while she was examining her surroundings.  
“Sorry. So much has changed here.”  
“It was time to stop with foolish games of hide and seek, and time to look at inheriting my father’s business.” She ascended up the stair case, looking at the pictures along the wall. Family pictures of him, his brother, and his father. His brother, Horus, was a very talented mechanic and wanted to expand. Their father refused to let him and told him as the oldest he had to take over. Horus rebelled and moved to the Americas the following year.  
Once she reached him, he led her to her room. The white wood bed frame matched every piece of furniture in the room, the vanity, the dresser and the end table. She smiled and looked around excitedly as he set her bags down on the chest in front of her bed.  
“I will give you some time to unpack and settle. Dinner is in an hour, so I shall see you down stairs then.” He paused for a moment trying to remember if she should be informed about anything else. “Oh, and feel free to change into something more comfortable. I am planning on doing so myself.” She gave him a nod thanking him again. He smiled back and shut her door. She looked around some more exploring and hanging up her gowns before changing to something less formal.

She sat on her bed reading her favorite book, when he knocked on her door an hour later.  
“Nepeta, are you decent? It is time for dinner.” She marked her page by folding over the corner.  
“Yes, I will be out in a moment.” She opened the door wearing a long sleeved top and a green skirt. Her hair was down curling around her face. He noticed her lips were a faint natural shade of pink.  
“You look enchanting, Nepeta.” He stood offering his arm in riding trousers and a loose shirt, which was a bit more opened at the collar. His long black hair fell around his shoulders.  
“You look dashing as well Equius.” She placed her hand on his forearm and they walked down the stairs together making their way to the dining room. The large table hand a variety of food set on it, but only two plates where set out next to each other.  
“Father is not home, so it will just be us for tonight.”  
“That is purrfectly fine. I like when it is just the two of us. You always smile more.” He blushed a faint pink across his cheeks as he pulled out her seat, smiling a little more.  
“Do I?”  
“See, smiling that wonderful smile that you have.” She giggled a bit as she sat down. Her laughter only made him smile more, which caused him to become rather bashful as he sat next to her.  
“Help yourself, Nepeta.” He had already begun to fill he plate with mostly anything not meat related.  
“It all looks so wonderful.” She loved the fact that, even though he hated to eat the flesh of animals, he would always get her the best he could. She helped herself to a random assortment of the delectable food and they both began to eat.  
“It should be excellent. The cook is very talented in what he does.” He, of course, sat straighter than a new nail, while she was more laid back and relaxed.  
“You can loosen up around me.”  
“I am loose, Dear.”  
“You always seem to have this uptight feeling about you.”  
“I assure you I am quite comfortable right now. I simply would like to remain somewhat proper.”  
“Alright if you tell me so, then I believe you.”

After they were done eating, he stood up and pulled out her chair.  
“Come out with me to the stables. One of the mares just gave birth a couple days ago and the foals are very cute, if I do say so myself.” He helped her out of her seat as he explained. “I think you would like to see them.”  
“I would love to see them.”  
He walked alongside her out to the stables at the back of the house, bringing her to the stall where the mare and her two foals were kept. Without any hesitation, she broke another rule she was told to follow by climbing over the gate into the pen. The two foals took an immediate liking to her.  
“They are so cute, Equius!” He smiled and leaned against the gate watching her excitement over the two.  
“Yes, they are sweet little ones.” She turned around to look at him smiling with pure joy.  
“What are their names?”  
“They have not been named yet. I wanted you to pick them for me.”  
“You did not have to wait for me.”  
“I wanted to. You can name them whatever you wish.” As he said that the small male horse was prancing and hopping around her, while the female noticed Equius and trotted over to him. She sniffed him trying to see if he was friend or foe. He patted her head, smiling at her and the complete opposite twins.  
“I think her name should be Lila.”  
“Lila? What a pretty name.” He smiled and walked off retrieving some treats for them. He fed a carrot to the mother, and held out some sugar cubes. “Would you like to give them a few treats?”  
“Yes I would.” She took a few of the cubes feeding them out of her hand. “His name can be Percy.”  
“That is a good choice for him.” He smiled at Nepeta as he petted the mother gently.  
“They’re amazing.” She started to climb back out over the gate. He took her hand helping her out.  
“They are going to look better as they grow. Their sire was a champion racer.”  
“I bet.” She smiles at him getting one leg over. Her next foot slipped causing her to trip and fall into him. He caught her, and held her close to his firm chest.  
“Careful!” She opened her eyes to see that he was there. She looked up at him smiling slightly as her body relaxed in his arms.  
“Sorry, I suppose that dresses really are not made for climbing.”  
“That is why we use the gate, Nepeta.” He chuckles and kisses her forehead sweet and lovingly. “It is late, but did you want to something else?”  
“I would like to see the gazebo you and I made.” She smiled as he helped her back to her feet, holding her close with one arm around her.  
“If that is what you wish, then let us go.”

He walked with her through the forest near his house to a clearing with a pond and a wooden gazebo sat still on the water. Flower vines ran up the side wrapping around the railing.  
“It has changed to.”  
“A bit, yes. The last big storm we had damaged it. I had to change a few things.”  
“You did a great job.” She smiled as he led her over the little bridge and into the smaller building.  
“You think so? I will have to agree.” She could tell how proud he was with himself fixing it. He stood next to her, his hands in his pocket and a comfortable smile on his face. She looked around at every little detail he had made.  
“It is still as beautiful as I remempurr.”  
“Yes, it is nice…” The sun started to set, casting the whole area into a warm light. Equius smiled at Nepeta as he put his arm around her. “It is so good to see you again.” She turned and hugged him smiling up at him. He was a comforting person for her, anytime she was around him she felt safe in his arms.  
“I have missed you Equius.” He returned the hug pulling her closer to him.  
“I have missed you too. You really must come visit me more often.  
“You know if I could I would.”  
“Mhm… I know…” He pulled closer once more allowing her to hear the heartbeat of her dearest friend. “I cherish these visits Nepeta.” She nuzzled into him, lovingly and sweet. He blushed faintly and smiled down at her.  
“I have always loved that smile of yours, did you know that?” He became more bashful with her words.  
“You are the only one that I smile like this with Nepeta.”  
“I’m sure that is not true.” She smiled at him brightly. The smile on her face only made his grow wider.  
“It is though… You are my best friend and I just enjoy every moment we share together. Just spending time with is amazing.”  
“It’s an honor to be your best friend.” She hugged him tighter, his chin rested on the top of her head.  
He held her for another moment when she pulled away suddenly running out of the gazebo and into the grass.  
“Equius look!” He walked out not quite showing the same excitement as she did.  
“What is it?” When he looked up, the now night sky was sparking and moving as if it was alive. Shooting stars swept across the sky with their tails of light following them. His eyes grew wide with astonishment. “Oh wow.”  
“Shooting stars! Make a wish.” She turned and looked at him smiling. He loved the look in her eyes, excitement and beauty. He knew what that nervous feeling was in the pit of his stomach. It took him so many years to realize what it was and tonight was a perfect time to show her. He put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer making a silent wish. She looks up at him smiling a bit again. “You know what I wish for?” her voice brought him back into reality and he looked at her, nervous again.  
“What did you wish for?”  
“I wish to stay here furever with you.” He nods once at her in agreement.  
“It would be perfect then. Staying here with you in never ending joy and happiness would be amazing.” He sighs happily hugging her tightly, close to him. “I will remember this forever.”  
“As will I.” she smiles at him again sweetly and brightly. He held her close for a few moments then lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb. He heart was beating fast as he leaned down placing a small and gentle kiss to her lips. She blushed a deep red from the sudden kiss,blinking a few times to make sure it wasn’t a dream. He slowly pulled away from her blushing just as deep, his heart pounding so hard he thought it might explode.  
“I’m… I’m sorry… That was much too forward of me.”  
“N-no just surprising is all.”  
“I shouldn’t have done it.” He looked away from her trying hide what he thought was a foolish blush. “It was not appropriate.” She smiled and stood on her tippy toes presses her lips to his cheek. He felt his heart skip a beat feeling her lips against his skin. He smiled down at her and took her hand. “Let us go to the house. It is rather late.”  
“Alright.” She stood straight again and walked with him to the house.

He led her inside, standing in the hallway.  
“Shall we turn in for the night? I’m sure you are tired after your trip.”  
“Sounds like a great way to end our evening.” He nodded and led her back to the stairs and up to her room. He stopped at her door and turned facing her.  
“I will see you in the morning.” He wanted to kiss again more so than before but he restrained from doing so. “Good night Nepeta.” He started down the hallway to his room.  
“Equius come here.” He stopped and walked closer to her.  
“Hm?”  
“Come here please.” She smiled at him leaning against her door frame. He took another step forward towards her.  
“Yes?” He was blushing brightly desperately wanting to meet his lips with hers.  
“Good Night.” She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to her height kissing him softly. She released him and hurried into her room shutting the door. He blushed deeply standing in the same way as she left him and watched her disappear behind the door.  
“Good night Nepeta.” He gathered himself enough to at least make it to his room. With shutting the door he let out a love-struck sigh of happiness. She sat on the other side of her own door smiling before finally getting up and retiring for the night. He did the same and smiled with in his dreams.


End file.
